1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing technology, and in particular, to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, and a data processing program which provide a user interface for processing data utilizing attribute information on the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the widespread use of digital still cameras and digital video cameras, it has become possible to easily record still images and moving images in the form of digital data. Digital music data, as opposed to analog data, are also in widespread use. The prevalence of the Internet has also made images, music, and other digital data available from web servers and the like.
The establishment of infrastructures for storing, reproducing, and enjoying digital data can result in enormous collections of data, making it difficult to search for desired pieces of data. Accordingly, convenient user interfaces are desirable for managing stored data appropriately.